NeuroSaav Technologies
Work in Progress / Article Under Development NeuroSaav Technologies (NST) is a production faction in the Star Wars Combine. Overview Work in Progress - Cellos Soyak was the CEO of NeuroSaav Technologies circa Year 5. He was born on a space station in the Mid Rim during the days of the Old Republic. He was frozen in time for sixty years, and has now returned to fight for liberty, equality, justice and to one day restore the Old Republic.Known NST Members (Archived) Description .]] "We build the toys that go KABOOM in the night! NeuroSaav Technologies is the galaxy's premiere weapons specialists. If you want a weapon, you need go no further! We produce everything from arbalests to zenji needles; swords to sonic disruptors; blasters to bombs; thyratrons to thermal detonators, and practically everything in-between. NeuroSaav Technologies is not a "johnny-come-lately" corporation. We have been doing business with customers from all across the galaxy for centuries, building up a clientele that knows us and trusts us. In the area of research, we pride ourselves for being on the cutting edge of weapons technology. Our research facilities are state-of-the-art and are staffed by the finest weapons research scientists in the galaxy. If you have a special weapons need, NeuroSaav Technologies has the capability to apply our formidable resources to find the right solution to your weapons problem. Our production managers are known galaxy-wide as thinking outside the box to find solutions that have stymied lesser weapons research facilities. If you want the best, you want us! Join NeuroSaav Technologies today!"::Factions - Star Wars Combine:: NeuroSaav Technologies (Year 10) History .]] (The following text is from http://new-republic.org/nst/history.htm and substantially retcons the history of the faction.) NeuroSaav Technologies' history can be traced back to a single man named Drim Panther. He was a weapon smith on a small planet in the outer rim. There he made primitive weapons such as swords and axes for the common people of his town. He did this for many years, until a man by the name of Pendar Lorar came to his town. Pendar taught Drim about heavy machinery and chemical reactions. Drim was very eager to learn and quickly picked up the basics of chemistry and metallurgy. From there, he began constructing blasters and high-quality melee weapons. He began employing people to help him build weapons, and soon after, he incorporated his business. Thus, NeuroSaav Technologies was born. Eventually, NST's growth and aggressive prices made the bigger weapon groups profits begin to waver. A small conflict broke out on the Sullust system, in which Drim Panther was killed. NeuroSaav lost much of its small defense fleet, as well as many of its best and brightest workers in this skirmish. As the company was now without an owner or leaders, The Republic seized its assets and put NST up for Auction. NeuroSaav then went through a host of different owners, but was never very successful. None had the charisma or work ethic of Drim Panther. After many years, the company was begun anew as an Alliance nationalized group headed by Cellos Soyak, who began to recruit new members and attempt to turn its dismal history back to its glorious beginnings. Cellos made a lot of progress, bringing in fresh new people and new ships, and training an eager second in command named Qi Tian Mu. Less than a month after Cellos Soyak became the CEO, he left and placed Qi Tian Mu in charge of the company. Qi continued the work Cellos had begun by bringing even more members into the company and by opening a new company headquarters. Qi was a valiant leader, but found in the end that he had other aspirations. After a diligent search for a worthy heir to the title of NST CEO, the company was turned over to a young Devaronian by the name of Jimothy Qrrrg. With Jimothy at the head and Zeff Traner as second-in-command, the company made a lot of progress and NeuroSaav became well known and trusted company among the Galaxy. NeuroSaav grew bigger and built more factories to fulfill the increasing orders. After a few months Zeff Traner had to leave the company and a young, eager Twi'lek called Tan Orinol replaced his position of second-in-command. Jimothy Qrrrg stepped down from his position a few months later, leaving the CEO position to Tan. With Tan Orinol at the helm and newly appointed Acetic Subsis as second-in-command, the company grew and prospered. Several years later, Rekka Deott was promoted to Chief Executive Officer, with Aeternal Conclave as his second-in-command. NeuroSaav enjoyed several months of prosperity and fun before Rekka was forced to leave unexpectedly. Aeternal Conclave then stepped up and took the helm with Michael Morpheus as his second-in-command. The company now looks forward to a bright and prosperous future.NeuroSaav Technologies - History Banners .]] * (Year 2) * (Year 3) * (Year 5) * (Year 5) * (Year 6) * (Year 9) Known Leaders was CEO of NeuroSaav in late Year 5.]] * Pash CrackenC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Pash Cracken (Year 2) (Archived) (Year 2) * Jorran KaleC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Jorran Kale (Year 2) (Archived) (Year 2) * John Stark (Year 3) * AagonC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Aagon (Year 3) (Archived) (Year 3) * BearC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Bear (Year 3) (Archived) (Year 3) * Kir JaxC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Kir Jax (Year 4) (Archived) (Year 4) * Cellos SoyakC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Cellos Soyak (Year 5) (Archived) (Year 5) * Qi Tian MuC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Qi Tian Mu (Year 5) (Archived) (Year 5) * Jimothy QrrrgC.M.G. - main page - NeuroSaav Technologies - Jimothy Qrrrg (Year 6) (Archived) (Year 6) * Tan Orinol (Year 8) * Rekka Deott (Year 9) * Michael Morpheus * Aeternal Conclave (Year 10) Known Members * Aagon * Acetic Subsis * Aeternal Conclave * Agape Philia * Askhan Silverlock * Bear * Brink Lysholm * Cellos Soyak * Dan Neo * Dianna Morpheus * Dion Berg * Engin Berk * Han Ballooga * Jacky Quah * Jimothy Qrrrg * John Stark * Jorran Kale * Kir Jax * Leila Halcyon * Logan Price * Michael Morpheus * Nikolaas Mungaa * Nindo Sams * Pash Cracken * Qi Tian Mu * Rekka Deott * Snit Connors * Solo Phoenix * Sym Kyr * Taiidan Dequranii * Tan Orinol * Timothy Eclipse * Urd Na`Xela * Vivek Rajkumar * Xylo Jed * Zeff Traner Timeline * Year 2 Day 349: To better assist its customers, NeuroSaav unveils a Weapon Finder script.NeuroSaav Technologies - Arming the Galaxy (Year 3) (Archived) * Year 3 Day 1: Jorran Kale steps down as President of NeuroSaav Technologies. John Stark replaces him.Compedia Article: Timeline * Year 5 Day 64: Cellos Soyak is named CEO of NeruoSaav Technologies. * Year 5 Day 67: NueroSaav Technologies opens its doors to new members.NST index (Year 5) (Archived) * Year 10 Day 77: Michael Morpheus, the leader of NeuroSaav Technologies, is replaced by Aeternal Conclave.Flash GNS: New leader for NeuroSaav Technologies See also * New Republic * Timeline References External Links * NeuroSaav Technologies - Home Page (Year 10) * NeuroSaav Technologies - Website (Year 4) (Archived) * NeuroSaav Technologies - Arming the Galaxy (Year 3) (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Production Factions